


Mystery

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [18]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Thor: Tales of Asgard, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Pseudo-Incest, Slash, Spells & Enchantments, Thor Feels, possible non-graphic dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: A mysterious adversary catches Thor and Loki off guard while they're sparring alone one evening. The stranger's plans are unknown and their methods are powerful, the results are something neither prince expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _**Warning:** This ficlet contains slash, quasi-incest (because they aren't actually related)  & enchantment enhanced desire that leads to a situation which might count for dubious consent (nothing graphic and no non-con though). If you cannot handle any of these subjects, then please skip this entry._   
> 

It was not the first time it had happened while Thor was sparring with his brother, so he thought nothing of it at first. It was just a small flare of lust, brought about by the adrenaline of battle; the grunts and gasps, the heavy breathing, the scent of their sweat. 

Thor was too focused on his opponent to really consider it when the feeling struck, for no matter what others thought of him, Loki was a skilled challenger. Before it could become an issue, the feeling would subside enough to simply ignore. By the time the brothers made it back to the dining hall or their chambers, it had always disappeared completely. 

Thor would never act on it, never so much as thought about it once the brief moment passed, so he was never bothered by it. 

Except that at present, something was happening that Thor couldn’t explain or control. The usual flare was not cooling, but was growing rapidly as though it were being actively fuelled. At first, Thor thought it might be one of Loki’s spells, designed to distract him in battle. However, he quickly realized that was not the case.

When he was able to shift the fight into a grapple, Thor pinned Loki with his whole body, something he would not normally do during a battle or a spar. He couldn’t hold in the groan that escaped him when he pressed against Loki’s squirming body. Thor saw matching desire, as well as a good deal of confusion and shock, in his brother’s startling green eyes. 

Eyes that were growing closer and closer until they they were all Thor could see. Thin lids and dark lashes fell over them just before Thor’s mouth crashed against his brother’s. 

Thor lost himself in the kiss. In the contrast of soft, dry lips and a warm, wet mouth. In the feeling of long, cool fingers touching his face and hair, stroking his jaw through his beard. In the press of the firm, lithe body beneath his. In the strong, slender thighs that bracketed his own thrusting hips. In their deep panting breaths, punctuated by occasional sharp gasps and soft moans.

He had been so lost in the moment that Thor couldn’t account for the shedding of his cloak and armor or half of Loki’s clothes. He couldn’t say how long his hands had been exploring the body pinned beneath his breadth. He didn’t know how long he’d been pushing toward his release or how long it had taken to recover from it. 

In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened. The strange lust that suddenly flared through him had been quelled but hadn’t burned out entirely. He fought to regain his focus and found it when Loki suddenly spoke, quietly but with no small amount of force.

“Thor…”

Once he saw that he had Thor’s focus, Loki’s eyes turned sharply toward the royal observation box above their training ring. Following his brother’s gaze, Thor saw a cloaked figure disappear into the shadows. The box should have been empty. Their father was busy elsewhere and no one else would dare use it.

Without removing his gaze, Thor reached out until his hand felt the edge of his discarded cloak and he pulled it over his brother. “Remain here.”

Loki grabbed Thor’s arm before he could call Mjölnir. His voice was carefully measured so that it would not reach their hidden observer. “Thor, this is enchantment. Whoever that is, they’re powerful; not the sort you charge after blindly.” 

Thor nodded and Loki released his arm to grab his own coat. He hastily pulled it on as Thor called Mjölnir. Then he stepped close to speak softly again. “I am not up to a grand chase, brother.”

Thor felt the urge to pull him even closer, but found it easier to fight his urges now that he knew they were not entirely his own. “Can you break their enchantment?”

Loki frowned. “I thought I already had.” 

Thor mimicked the expression, but quickly cast aside his concern. He was a tactile person, even more so after the nuptive moment. And it was expected that he would be protective of his brother after encountering such a powerful enchanter. 

He gripped the back of his brother’s neck. “So you have. Does that make your spell-craft stronger than theirs?”

“It doesn’t work that way, brother.” Loki still looked concerned at the situation but a hint of amusement colored his voice at Thor’s continued naivety of spell-craft. 

Thor smiled lightly. “Then I’ll try it my way.”

Before Loki could respond, Thor thrust up Mjölnir and flew to the observation box. He landed firmly and saw a wisp of dark material disappear around the door. He quickly followed the footsteps he could hear moving down the stairs. 

He called ahead once he reached the hall and saw the cloaked figure running ahead. “I am Thor, son of Odin! Halt and show yourself or-”

His quarry turned their head but their face remained hidden. They threw up a hand and with a small gesture, the flames from the torches between them and Thor sprung to life and hurdled toward the Thunderer. 

Thor dodged the first few, then he saw Loki run into the hall from another door. His shirt was still missing and his skin was flushed beneath his coat. Clearly he’d run out to meet up with Thor as soon as his brother had flown into action. The young sorcerer skidded to a halt once he saw what was going on and made a familiar gesture that Thor knew meant he was using his own magic. At Loki’s command, the water from a nearby fountain drifted up and moved to form a shield between Thor and the attacking flames. 

Once the flames were doused, the water shot toward their attacker, turning into a spear of ice along the way. The cloaked magician made a gesture as though to stop or alter the spear, but nothing happened and they were forced to dive out of the way before it struck. The ice shattered against the wall as they stumbled up again so they could run. The hood slipped off the stranger’s head during the motion, revealing long, curled locks of hair as she fled. 

Thor paused, momentarily surprised. “Its a woman.”

“A woman highly skilled in enchantment,” Loki commented, sounding quizzical. “Much as the woman who began my training...yet she does not seem familiar.” He raised his brows at his brother and his tone turned mocking. “Are we going to follow her or contemplate women’s skill in battle?”

Thor shot his little brother a reproachful look and then ran after the enchantress. He could hear Loki following him and just make out the sounds of the women’s footsteps ahead. This time, as soon as he caught sight of her, he raised Mjölnir again and brought a bolt of lightning down just before her. 

The woman stopped, but rather than surrender or attack again, as Thor had expected, she began to laugh. 

“What will you do, son of Odin?” Her voice was deep and confident with a light, mocking lilt. “Will you bring me before your parents so you might bask in their pride at the powerful adversary you bested?”

Thor frowned. Something was not right in the situation. The woman sounded victorious, but he couldn’t see why. The fight had barley begun, unless she intended to surrender, in which case she certainly shouldn’t sound so cocky. He glanced back at Loki, who was watching the sorceress warily. 

The strange woman turned to face Thor with a wicked smile on her lovely face. “What crime will you tell your parents I committed? What pride do you imagine they’ll feel when you tell them precisely what passed this night? What you did? You... _and_ your brother.”

She turned her gaze from Thor to Loki. Thor glanced behind him again. Loki looked stricken; he moved a hand to gently touch a bite mark Thor had left on his clavicle. Several buttons of his coat were left undone in his haste to catch his brother and the enchantress, allowing Thor to see several marks his mouth and armor had left on his brother’s skin. The brothers’ eyes met as they realized what the woman meant. 

Thor couldn’t imagine facing their father and telling him what he had done with his brother or why he hadn’t noticed something was amiss sooner. The look of shame and disgust in his father’s eye would kill him. And his mother… There was no way Thor could bear the guilt of seeing the pain and humiliation this would cause her. 

Thor turned back to the enchantress and raised Mjölnir threateningly. Before he could speak, she laughed once again. “Will you use your powerful toy there to strike me down? Would you have me burn as the ignorant Midgardians once did to those who possessed a power they could not comprehend? Will the Crown Prince of Asgard murder a woman without a trial? Without proof of guilt?”

Loki stepped forward until he was only a step shy of standing beside his brother. He kept his voice low again, but Thor wasn’t sure if that was only to prevent the enchantress from hearing his words or to keep Thor from hearing his concern. “We wouldn’t have to tell the whole truth. Only a slight omission and we could spare our parents while ensuring this woman is properly contained.”

Thor knew Loki’s silver tongue could turn a phrase with much more skill than he could ever dream. Still, he could not think of any fact they could simply omit to make what he had done any less shameful. He supposed it was different for Loki, who never gave any indication of having the same reactions to their sparring as Thor did. He also never seemed to notice the way Thor’s body reacted, a fact for which Thor was grateful. 

Worse, despite the anger at having an enchantment placed on him and the guilt at the thought that he had potentially hurt his brother, Thor couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed succumbing to his desire in the moment. In truth, he’d enjoyed it a great deal. 

He couldn’t swear that none of what had passed between him and Loki had been his desire. His parents would see through such dishonesty immediately and Thor doubted that even Loki would be quick enough to prevent them from questioning what he wasn’t saying then. If he had to stand before his parents on this, one truth or another would be revealed, each as damning as the other. 

Thor’s thoughts were interrupted by a cruel laugh. He narrowed his gaze at the woman he had quickly come to despise. 

Her smile was victorious and as cruel a her laughter. Her voice was deceptively gentle. “Worry not, my prince. I mean you no harm.”

Thor practically growled. “You’ve a strange way of proving that, witch.” 

Her expression turned _knowing_ , which was the most terrifying thought of the night. Thor steeled his gaze and his resolve not to give anything away. 

“Come now, Highness. What hardship have I inflicted upon you? ” Her gaze swept over Loki, who was glaring at the exchange, before settling on Thor again with a mockingly understanding expression. “That skin, those eyes, that fair body… Can you honestly say you regret taking the opportunity to dominate such a creature completely? That you haven’t longed for such a chance?”

She let her gaze briefly shift to Thor’s crotch, both noticed that his body was reacting to the memories her words stirred. Thor was enraged at the thought that she might be enchanting him again. Before he could react, she smiled as though she were speaking to someone she had afforded a great kindness. “And I gave you that opportunity while freeing you of the burden of guilt. All I ask in return is that you leave me be.”

He blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Loki whispered behind him. “Thor, we cannot trust this woman.”

Thor turned his head to whisper back quickly. “I do not, brother. But can we risk what she might say if brought before the All-Father?”

“Shouldn’t you boys hear my offer before you discuss whether or not to take it?” The enchantress looked calm when Thor turned back to her, despite his glare. “My plans do not include you or any grand conquest. In fact, I intend to leave Asgard this night. I only came here to bestow you with this gift because you have a habit of interfering in the plans of others even when they shouldn't be of any interest to the princes of Asgard.

“As I said before, I simply want you to leave me be.” She smirked. “Or I shall make sure to speak of the enchantment I cast tonight. One which weakens the subject’s willpower whilst making them more susceptible to their darkest, _deepest_ desires.” 

She held Thor’s gaze. “Whether that be simple lust or the desire to dominate, to lay claim to one we fear losing... 

“Or,” Her eyes shifted to Loki. “The desire to feel wanted, to have our love returned, to be kept by one we fear is surpassing us.” She smiled wickedly again. “You know I’m right, don’t you, little prince?”

Thor turned to Loki. He couldn’t believed what he’d just heard. “Is that true?”

From a distance, Loki likely looked cold, closed off. Thor was close enough to see the shame and fear in his eyes. “The description of her enchantment is accurate. The rest is mere speculation.”

It was the closest thing to an acquiescence Loki would give in front of anyone else, but Thor understood it. The woman was as right about Loki as she was about Thor. He didn’t know what to make of that. 

He turned to the enchantress again. He would deal with her first. “Leave Asgard tonight. Never return. Never dare to cast your magic or your gaze upon my brother or I again. Do this and I shall forget all about your trespass tonight. Never give us cause to seek you out and we will not. What say you?”

“I am satisfied with that arrangement.” She smiled once more. “Goodbye, Your Highness.”

With a small bow the woman turned and began walking away. Soon, her footsteps disappeared. 

Thor turned to Loki. He didn’t know what to say. Loki met his gaze but said nothing for a long while. 

Finally, Loki broke the silence and their odd staring match. He glanced down a himself. “I need a bath.” He looked at Thor again. “You should clean up as well, if you mean to pretend this never happened.”

He turned to walk away but Thor grabbed his arm. “Loki-”

“Not here, Thor.” Loki kept his voice low and didn’t pull away. He wasn’t angry, Thor could tell, just cautious. “It was not mere luck that no one came about to overhear that woman’s words. She and I both had enchantments in place, but she is gone and I am tired. Come to my room. We can talk there.”

Thor nodded and gave his brother’s arm a slight squeeze before releasing him. He noticed that Loki didn’t just look wary, he looked worn. Fighting the woman’s enchantments and making sure they weren’t disturbed during their confrontation had clearly taken a lot more from him than Thor realized. Their sparring and what occurred after had likely taken their toll on him as well. 

He wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Of course.”

They returned to the sparring ring at Loki’s behest. Thor retrieved his armor and Loki gathered the rest of his clothes. They put everything away as they normally would after a spar. Once everything was in order, they headed straight to Loki’s room, taking a path that would prevent them from running into anyone. 

As soon as they were in the privacy of Loki’s room, Thor asked what he figured was the second most compelling question at the moment. He wasn’t sure how to broach the first. “Do you believe she’ll stay away? The enchantress?” 

“From Asgard? Most likely. From us…?” Loki tilted his head in a manner that meant he had his doubts but didn’t see any point in stating them at present. He removed his coat and moved toward his bathroom. As Loki prepared his bath, Thor took note of each of the marks on his brother’s body. 

Some were from their sparring; Thor knew the large bruise on Loki’s ribs was from a well-aimed blow just a moment before Thor realized something was amiss. He wondered if Loki had caught on sooner, if the strike had been partially due to a lapse of concentration when the sorcerer recognized another’s magic at play. Most were from what occurred after they’d fallen under the enchantment. Bites and bruises in the shape of his fingers and hands. Other bruises were clearly caused by the weight of heavy armor against fair skin when Thor pressed against him.

Loki shed his remaining clothes with the same shamelessness he normally possessed around his brother. Thor wasn’t sure whether to be grateful for it or not.

He tried not to note the new marks revealed with the same care as he had the others. Normally, the sight of his brother’s flesh didn’t effect him so strongly. Normally, he didn’t know what it felt like under his hands and body. 

Loki slipped into the bath with a loud exhale. Thor decided it was better to dwell on the bruises after all. “Are you hurt?” 

“Nothing that will outlast the night. I’ll wear high collars and full sleeves for a few days. No one will notice a thing.” Loki looked at his brother. “And you?”

Thor would have waved off the concern if he weren’t touched by it. “I’m well.” He answered honestly. He took a deep breath and continued to meet Loki’s eyes. “Very well. _Too well_. I shouldn't have...enjoyed myself so.”

Loki nodded slowly. He appeared to be thinking. “Simple lust or the desire to dominate,” he quoted the witch. “Why wouldn’t you feel well after sating such desires?”

His tone grew confused. “The desire to claim one you fear losing...” His eyes echoed the confusion as they studied Thor’s. “Why would you fear such a thing?”

Thor thought of the description the woman had given his desires. She had been correct, if a little unclear in the depth of his feelings. He then thought of her description of his brother's desires. He answered his brother’s question with one of his own. “Why would you fear that I might surpass you? Do you believe I would leave you behind?”

The look of shame that passed Loki’s features was answer enough. Thor moved forward and kneeled beside the tub, bringing his face nearly level with his brother’s. “I would never.”

Loki offered a small, sad smile. “Not deliberately. Not all at once. But I see it happening, slowly, without your intent. As the differences between us are made clear to you.”

Thor frowned. He’d heard the comments made by others, by Sif and even their father especially. He never imagined that Loki had taken them to heart. He felt shame for every time he’d failed to stand up for his brother. He felt a deeper regret for the times he’d joined in the laughter of others at his brother’s expense. 

He cupped his brother’s face, made certain that he held his full attention. “Is that why you feel unwanted? Unloved? Loki, I might act the dumb brute at times, I know.” He huffed a small laugh. “I _am_ the dumb brute at times.”

His tone turned serious as he continued. Thor had never been more serious or more concerned that he make himself heard in his life. “But I always value you. For our differences as much as our commonalities. Those differences are what make you so brilliant. That is why I fear losing you.

“I love you, Brother. With all that I am.” Thor had faced hordes of enemies and not needed to pluck up the courage he called upon to continue. “And I want you. More than I should. In all ways.”

Thor stroked Loki’s cheek. His brother remained quiet. “Perhaps that witch truly did grant me a gift tonight. Her actions forced me not only to act upon my desires, but to speak such truths now.”

“Then we both were granted a gift.” Loki placed a hand over Thor’s. “I love you, Thor. In all ways.”

Thor felt elation and dread in equal measures. He quickly squashed the dread. He wanted this. He would take it. He was the Crown Prince, Loki was his brother, there were only a few who they’d have to fool. It wouldn’t matter what most others knew, no one would hear them. His friends they could handle. Their parents…

“We’d have to be careful.” Loki commented as though reading Thor’s thoughts. 

Thor smiled. “We _will_ be careful.” He lifted his other hand so he could hold Loki’s face in both. “We will do this. Somehow.”

Loki held onto Thor’s arms. “Outside these walls, we must behave as though nothing has changed.” 

After what he’d learned that night about how Loki felt when others spoke against him, how he had feared Thor would leave him behind, Thor knew he would not stand for anyone to treat Loki so unkindly. He was confident he could put the fear of Hel in anyone who spoke out of turn while appearing as only a proud and protective brother. He didn’t bother telling Loki this. He knew the young sorcerer would protest. 

Instead, Thor’s smile grew stronger. “Then let us remain inside these walls for the remainder of the night.”

The kiss that followed wasn’t as fierce as the ones they shared while under enchantment, but it was no less passionate and seemed all the more loving to Thor. 

He hoped he would never see the enchantress again. He would forever be grateful to her for giving him this with Loki. But he would tear her apart if he ever saw her near his brother again. 

All thoughts of her and the mystery of her appearance soon faded as Thor felt Loki smile into the kiss.


End file.
